


Acampamento

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Partying
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usopp e Nami tem uma conversa esclarecedora a beira da fogueira enquanto seus nakamas bagunçam preparando um churrasco...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Acampamento

**Author's Note:**

> UsoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... ele é do Oda, mas eu ficaria feliz com algumas ceninhas mais domésticas entre os mugis... na verdade, alguma interação qualquer entre os mugis já ajudava depois de anos sem vê-los todos juntos... *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Estou de volta com outra one UsoNa do jeitinho que eu gosto 💘  
> E sim, esta também era da coletânea "Você me faz querer" 😆
> 
> Sem mais conversas...
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Usopp, o Honrado

Era noite alta em uma ilha remota no Novo Mundo, havia estrelas no céu e uma lua cheia impressionante, o vento marinho tratava de deixar o clima bastante agradável e animado Usopp dançava com Luffy e Chopper na frente de uma fogueira, eles estavam definitivamente vibrantes por terem encontrado um tesouro razoável escondido em uma caverna enquanto procuravam por frutas e vegetais para abastecer a despensa do Sunny-go.

Um pouco distante Nami coordenava o deslocamento do tesouro para o Navio, ela xingava e gritava enquanto Sanji e Zoro corriam para lá e para cá com baús pesadíssimos, Usopp a observou, ele parou de dançar e foi sentar-se ao lado de Brook, que tocava uma música mais suave agora.

Usopp viu Franky e Robin conversando, a morena desenhava algo e Franky fazia observações ao pé da orelha dela, enquanto preparava um churrasco no melhor estilo “família americana”, virando pedaços de carne em uma grelha.

— Oooiiii, Fraaaankyyy!! Estou com foooome!! — Luffy gritou estirado no chão.

— Eu também, eu também!! — Chopper fez coro com o capitão.

— Oi! Vocês vão ter um SUPER churrasco então não reclamem! Quando tiver carne suficiente eu chamo! — Franky respondeu emborcando uma garrafa inteira de cola direto na boca.

Usopp percebeu que Robin não tirava os olhos do refrigerante que escorregava pelo pescoço de Franky, o ciborgue piscou para ela passando a garrafa, e ela bebeu sem tirar os olhos dele.

— Não está com fome também?

O atirador virou o pescoço muito rápido em direção à voz, e quase colidiu com o nariz no rosto de Nami, ela sorriu para o desconforto dele.

— Eh, ah... hm... um pouco... — Usopp gaguejou tentando se organizar, Nami estava muito próxima, sua boca rosada e seu cheiro o assaltaram, e a presença dela o sufocava.

— Você comeu daquelas frutas, não foi? — Ela disse apertando os olhos.

— Nããããããooo!! Eu juro! — Usopp falou erguendo as duas mãos para cima, Nami o encarava incrédula. — Eu jamais tiraria comida da boca dos meus nakamas! Sou o pirata mais honrado de toda a Grand Line! Sou conhecido por todos como “Usopp, o Honrado”!

Ele apontava para o próprio peito, Nami deu uma olhada ao redor, e viu Franky colocando mais uma leva de carne na grelha, do outro lado Zoro e Sanji se aproximavam discutindo, Robin organizava o churrasco pronto em uma mesa lateral.

— Já está quase pronto de qualquer maneira! — Ela ficou de pé, e apontou a mesa. — Vamos lá!

Ela saiu deixando Usopp para trás, ele a seguiu a passos largos, eles chegaram perto da comida e Franky resolveu chamar todos.

— Venham, está pronto! Venham provar o meu SUPER churrasco!

Luffy sentou na frente da mesa, mas a maioria deles resolveu fazer um prato e comer em volta da fogueira. Robin ajudava a servir todos com suas várias mãos, ao que Franky agradecia, Nami se serviu com um pequeno pedaço de carne e muitos vegetais, Usopp pegou o prato dele e sentou perto da navegadora.

— Oh, Franky! Você faz isso muito bem mesmo! O que colocou nessa carne aqui? — Sanji perguntou experimentando tudo.

— Um molho _barbecue_ com uma receita SUPER secreta! — Franky respondeu simplesmente, mas seu sorriso era de um orgulho só.

— Ficou muito bom! E ainda bem que você se ofereceu para fazer algo, não sei o que seria de nós se o Luffy ou o Zoro acabassem nos alimentando. — Sanji falou.

— Eu estava ajudando você, Aho Cook. Não pude cozinhar. — Zoro lembrou com a boca cheia.

— Que bom para nós, não é? O que você sabe fazer? Alga assada? — Sanji falou, e Usopp não conseguiu conter o riso.

Nami ao lado dele confabulou.

—Teria sido melhor isso do que a carne crua do Luffy. — Ela fez um olhar sapiente para Usopp.

— Tem razão, teria sido vergonhoso um Guerreiro do Mar como eu morrer de intoxicação alimentar. — Eles trocaram um olhar e riram juntos.

Horas depois todos já haviam comido, Chopper estava totalmente estufado, ele e Luffy se meteram em uma competição e agora estavam cheios e sonolentos, Nami e Robin conversaram e acharam que era melhor passar a noite ali na praia, o local era afastado e seguro, um bom acampamento. E seria bom dormir no calor da fogueira para variar.

Contrariado, Zoro ajudou Sanji a espalhar sacos de dormir na areia, Franky alimentou a fogueira com mais lenha, e rapidamente estavam todos prontos para a noite, Brook dedilhava uma música muito sonolenta e todos já se sentiam letárgicos, ou, como Chopper e Luffy, já dormiam.

Usopp viu que Nami colocara o saco de dormir dela do outro lado, onde não estavam os outros, ele pensou que talvez ela quisesse ficar sozinha, ou talvez ela quisese silêncio, mas antes que chegasse a uma conclusão, seus pés o levaram até lá.

Ele esticou o saco de dormir e deitou por cima dele, então olhou diretamente para Nami.

— Achei muito quente lá tão perto da fogueira, se incomoda se eu... — Ele apontou para onde havia colocado seu saco de dormir.

Nami o encarou um pouco distraída.

— Ah... não! Não, claro que não, pode ficar! — Ela respondeu voltando os olhos para o céu.

Alguns minutos silenciosos se passaram e eles estavam muito cientes de que o bando todo dormia um pouco afastados, e que eles estavam sozinhos e acordados nesta parte da areia.

— Né... Usopp... Você acha que vamos conseguir? — Ela perguntou muito baixo. Usopp não perguntou do que se tratava, ele simplesmente _sabia_.

— Vamos. Todos nós. Talvez o sonho do Chopper seja o mais complicado, mas ele vai conseguir. Todos vamos.

Nami admirava a convicção contundente de Usopp, ela mesma muitas vezes se questionava se seria capaz, se conseguiriam, se chegariam lá, todos juntos, em algum momento.

— Para alguém tão negativo, você até que pode ser bem otimista... — Ela falou sorrindo. — Às vezes você me surpreende tanto...

Usopp a encarou e eles trocaram um longo olhar cheio de significado, ele viu a luz da fogueira refletir brilhante nos cabelos ruivos de Nami, as chamas dançavam dentro dos olhos dela, ele sem pensar se aproximou, o rosto dela estava muito próximo e Usopp não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios, eram cheios e convidativos, um vento trouxe o cheiro dela direto para o nariz de Usopp e ele respirou fundo involuntariamente, Nami o observava com expectativa, os olhos semicerrados, a boca entreaberta, então ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça ruiva e a puxou, unindo seus lábios em um beijo terno.

Nami parecia já esperar por isso, pois Usopp não encontrou resistência, ele insinuou a língua entre os lábios dela, e Nami o recebeu ofegante, uma sensação de calor se espalhou entre os dois e Usopp sabia que seu rosto estava muito vermelho agora, com a mão livre ele procurou a mão de Nami e entrelaçou seus dedos, apertando-os firme entre os dele.

Quando os lábios se separaram ambos sorriram um para o outro, os corações estourando dentro deles, os dois piratas voltaram os olhos para o céu estrelado e a lua imensa pendurada acima deles, perdidos em pensamentos por alguns minutos enquanto os outros dormiam ao redor da fogueira, Usopp fitou Nami, e sussurrando, declarou:

— Eu gosto de surpreender as pessoas às vezes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Foi bom tirar eles um pouco do navio pra variar, e adoro cenas de fogueira e beijos! Ai, ai... *suspira* 😍
> 
> BEM, no SBS do Volume 79, Oda falou sobre os pontos fortes na cozinha de cada um dos Mugis, e eis que Franky faz este churrasco estilo americano... rs, Luffy realmente é bom em servir carne crua em um prato! 😝
> 
> Pra quem leu, muito obrigada pela atenção! Não esqueçam de mandar um review, eu amo receber e responder eles!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
